ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Gable
Tale of the Tape Gender: Male DOB: November 22, 1980 Hometown: South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (USA) Height: 6'0" Weight: 235 lbs. Pro Debut: August 19, 2000 (Liberty Pro Wrestling - Philadelphia, PA) Nickname: The Future Major Accolades: - G-2 Heavyweight Champion (1x) - G-2 Openweight Champion (1x) - Pro Wrestling R4GE Television Champion (2x) - SWA Southern Heritage Champion (1x) Current Promotion(s): G-2 Wrestling Stables: N/A 'Entrance' The lights dim as an orange light fills up the arena. The fans stand in anticipation as "King Nothing" by Metallica hits the sound system. The orange lights flash throughout the arena as Logan Gable steps out onto the entrance ramp. He surveys the area as he slowly walks down the ramp towards the ring. He slides under the bottom rope and heads over to the nearest turnbuckle. He pulls himself onto the turnbuckle and looks around the arena, raising his right fist into the air as his music begins to fade. Character Logan spent the majority of his life growing up in South Philadelphia. He wrestled in High School and also played football. Logan even had a try out with the Philadelphia Eagles for the National Football League. He however didn't make the cut and his brother Chad got him a couple matches with a local indy wrestling promotion, Liberty Pro Wrestling. The promoter immediately took a liking to Gable and he because a regular there. After two years of working for Liberty Pro and Philly Xtreme Wrestling, Logan stepped away from the company to travel to Japan. After working over seas for a few years for various Japanese promotions, Logan Gable came back to the states for a tryout with Pro Wrestling R4GE. Logan would go on to Pro Wrestling R4GE and try to make his way up the ladder. He became a two time World Television Champion and has had epic battles with the likes of Nightmare, Dave Bermingham, Dean Jaggs, (Mikey)Duros, Ken Fuqua, Jack Griffith, and countless others. Logan prides himself on being a great technical wrestler and at times he can seem to be a little over confident. After the the unforseen closure of Pro Wrestling R4GE, Logan found himself working for various independent promotions. Logan Gable is currently working for G-2 Wrestling. On December 7th 2008, Logan Gable defeated Nick Maggio and Duros at G-2's Triple Treat pay per view at the Beaumont Arena in Beaumont, Texas. Logan Gable pinned Nick Maggio to win his first Heavyweight Championship. Image Ring Attire: Logan Gable generally wears long black wrestling tights with orange trim. Typically his last name will go down the sides of both legs in orange as well. He wears all black knee pads, elbow pads and and boots. He has black kick pads covering his boots with "Future" in orange going down the fronts of both pads. He also has his fist and wrists heavily wrapped in white tape. Entrance Attire: He comes out to the ring with a black vest and black aviator sunglasses. Non-wrestling Attire: LG when not wrestling has been known to wear gray or black jogging suits with his surname written on the back. When not in that he usually wears blue jeans with a ever-changing T-shirt constantly pokes fun at his opponents. With these two outfits he also likes to wear his black aviator sunglasses that he wears to the ring. Move Set Finishing Move: The Last Day Valley Driver Submission Move: Black-out naked choke Top Rope Move: Liberty Bell from the middle turnbuckle Other Favorite Moves: -STO -Fujiwara Arm Bar -Side Russian Leg Sweep -Suplex Variations to Belly, Release German, Tiger, Saito, Dragon, and Fishermans -Double arm DDT -Electric Chair Facebuster -Short-arm Clothesline -Running Liger Bomb -Shinning Wizard -Superkick -Enzuigiri -Roaring Elbow -Tornado DDT -Lethal Legdrop -Asai DDT -Single Leg Boston Crab -Triangle Choke -Dragon Sleeper -Koji Clutch Logan Gable